Making The Hardest Choice
by NoThiNg'sGonNaStoPMeFr.WriTiN
Summary: Kim Crawford has to attend her senior year at her old public high school, Seaford High after her private tutor died. While she's there she reunites with her old friends, meets some new ones, along with someone who seeks revenge. Add her old best friend and supposed crush into the picture and you've got a giant mess. Did I mention she's famous and has a movie deal a year from now?
1. Chapter 1

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 1: Good News, Bad News, and A Flashback

Kim's POV

There were screams everywhere when I appeared on stage. I was always nervous before every concert, but once I started singing I would forget all about it. My fans are the ones that encourage me even more with my singing career, but before I continue, I will tell you how it all started.

* * *

FLASHBACK...

Let me introduce myself. My name is Kim Crawford. I am 14 years old. It was the middle of the year, I was going to sing my original song called, Hate Is A Strong Word, at our school's Talent Competition. It was finally my turn. Once I finished singing, my parents and everyone else applauded for me. A few other people went up after me until it was finally time to announce the winner.

The host walked up to the stage and she said, "I'm so proud of all of you talented people, but sadly there has to be one winner. The winner of this year's Talent Competition is... Kim Crawford! Oh, congratulations Kimberly!"

She gave me a big hug. Then, someone came over to me.

"Why hello I am a record producer from LA, and might I say you were incredible. Is that an original song of yours, dear?" She said.

"Y-y-yes, it is." The blonde was now speechless, and couldn't say any more.

She then continued talking. "How would you feel if you recorded your music back in LA with me?"

"Are you serious? Me?" She nodded.

"I would feel like the most happiest person on Earth. It would be a dream come true."

"Well that wish is definitely going to be a dream come true because it's going to come true. So, what do you say, are you in?" She said

"I would love to!"

"Great! Here's my card. You have 'til Friday afternoon to pack. Call to tell me your address so I can pick you and your family members up."

"Thank you very much."

"Your very welcome."

After that, I told my parents all about it, and they were proud of me. We then packed our stuff. And that's how it all came to be.

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

When I finished my concert, I went to my dressing room, and I texted my mom so she can pick me up. After about 30 minutes, she called me and said she was waiting outside. I grabbed my bag, and headed outside. I went to the back seat in my mom's car. When I saw her she had a huge smile on her face. Then, I said, "Mom, why are you smiling?"

She kept smiling, and finally said, "Honey, I got some great news!"

There was silence, until I broke it, "You were saying, mom."

"Oh, right. Your manager has booked you for a movie deal." But after that was said, her smile faded. I just knew there was some bad news. Heck, there always has been. Soon, we were parked outside of our house. After we got out of the car and into our house, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, mom. What's the bad news?" I asked.

"You know how you had to leave high school during freshmen year?" I nodded. Then she continued, "Well, your teacher for your school lessons got into a bad car accident and passed away. We've been looking for a replacement for a week, but it's no use. The only other option we have for you is for you to enroll at the high school you used to go to. Honey, I am so sorry, but that's really the only option we have."

I felt awful. I think this was the worst news I have ever had. I can't believe my teacher passed away. Why her? She was the most nicest teacher I knew. Now she's gone, and right now, just the thinking about her made me want to cry. To add to the horror is that I have to go back to high school. People would look at me differently now that I am famous. It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I hate when people try to be friends with me just because I'm famous. I bet if I weren't noticed by a record producer, I would still be known as the person you pass by in the hallways, a nobody.

"Mom, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry. What happens, happens."

"I know you'd think I'm being ridiculous after I say this, but what if there was a reason to all this happening?"

What is she talking about? Is she saying that Ms. Cameron died for a good reason?

"What? Are you saying that my teacher died for a good reason? That doesn't even make sense! How is dying worth for a good reason? Can you at least tell me that?!"

She just stayed silent.

I then walked up to my room, clearly upset. How can she think of such a thing? Could she be right? I shook that thought away. It can't be. While I was thinking about the topic, I changed into my pajamas, and got ready to sleep. Once I was in bed, I looked up at the ceiling where my glow-in-the-dark star stickers were. I remember how I begged my mom to put those stickers on the ceiling. I always looked up there as if it were actual stars whenever I needed to think, until I fell asleep.

After a while of thinking, my mom suddenly knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said.

She opened the door slowly and walked over to me. She sat on the edge of my bed, then said, "I know you're upset, but I was thinking about it all week. It may be true or maybe not. I was just saying."

"I know mom, I just don't see how it's for a good reason."

"Alright then, goodnight. Oh, and before I forget, you start school on Monday. 8AM."

"Ugh. I don't know why I used to enjoy going to school."

My mom chuckled before going back to her room.

Well, might as well sleep. Hope Monday will turn out great.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would like to give a shout out and thank you to LiveYourPassions, krc93, Leoh4ever, Guest(my sister), and Guest for actually reviewing. Thanks for that, I really appreciated it. I also want to thank the people who followed or made this story their favorite, even though some didn't review. I am sorry for the wait because I was clearly upset, and didn't want to update even though I had it ready since Sunday. So now the wait for the 2nd chapter is over. So here it is.

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends, Small Talk, and Jack's Flashback

Kim's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. I hate Mondays. Today was my first day back at school since my singing career started. I sat up from bed, then all of a sudden I went falling backwards back onto my bed, and before I knew it I was closing my eyes. *knock, knock*

"Kim! Get up this instant! Your gonna be late for your first day back at school!" My mom said.

Suddenly, my door opened, and my mom kept shaking me awake.

"Kim, it's time to wake up and get ready for your day back to school. Come on, you're gonna be late."

She started shaking me again. Finally, I decided to get up. My mom chuckled.

"What?" I said.

"Honey, go get ready. I made your favorite."

"Pizza?" I said hopefully.

"What kind of mother would I be if I gave you pizza for breakfast?"

"A mother who really loves her daughter that she can't say no to anything she says?"

"Nice try. It's actually strawberry flavored pancakes. Now go get ready, and Kim, don't forget to comb your hair. You look like a mess."

"Kay, and don't tease me it's not my fault that I move around a little."

She raised her eyebrows at me and crossed her arms.

"Okay, a lot. Happy?"

She then chuckled to herself and left my room.

Right after she left, I headed towards my closet to pick something to wear for my day back. Soon, I was all ready and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom was.

"Hey mom."

"Hey."

I grabbed 2 pieces of pancakes, and ate my food silently until my plate was clear. I looked at the clock. _7:28am._ I then put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Hey mom, can you drop me off at school?"

"Okay let's go, besides I was going to drop you off anyways."

We headed to the car, and my mom drove off to my school.

My mom stopped in front of my school.

I said bye to her and got out of the car. I now stood in front of the school building. Seaford High. I started to walk in the building when I suddenly bumped into somebody skateboarding. We both fell down. I noticed that the person I bumped into was a boy. He was a brunette with gorgeous brown eyes. He got up first, and held out a hand to me. I took it, and I was back up on my feet.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think anybody would be here at this time since most of the people who go here usually come at last-minute." He said.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to bump into me. No problem." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

Awww, he's such a caring person.

"Yeah."

I then looked up at him. He looked familiar. Hmmm..

"Look I am really truly sorry. I don't usually pay attention when I am skateboarding around here."

I started laughing.

"What?"

"It's just that you keep saying sorry. I know that you are and I forgive you."

"Anyways, I'm Jack, Jack Anderson."

Now he's really starting to ring a bell. Jack Anderson. Jack Anderson. Jack... wait, Jack as in Jack Anderson? We were best friends since kindergarten.

"Oh my gosh! Jack?!"

I hugged him right then and there.

"Yeah, I just said that."

"Jack, don't you remember me? Kim? As in your Kimmy Bear? It's me Kim Crawford, your best friend."

His eyes started to go wide, then he hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh, Kim. It really is you. I missed you so much. How in the world did I not recognize you? I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too."

"Why didn't I see you when I moved back? I only saw Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and you know the others we know from middle school."

"Well, you know when we were in 8th grade, and I told you I wanted to be noticed, not a nobody?" I asked him.

"Yeah, how could I forget? You basically told everyone _every single day for almost the whole year about that. _You know you almost got in trouble _5_ times?"

"Anyways, when it was my first year in high school around the middle of the year, they had this talent competition. Being the person I am, I participated. After I sung my song, there were a couple other people who went, and guess who won?" I asked, putting a smile on my face.

"Telling by your face, I say you won." He said.

"Yeah, I did, but there's more. After I was announced the winner, a _record producer_ came up to me. She asked me if I would like to record my music in LA, and of course I said yes. We then had to move there. After about a month, I started writing more songs, and became famous. Well not that famous, but still famous."

"Then why are you back here in Seaford? Don't you have like some private tutor to teach you... whatever you need to learn?" He asked.

I then started to tear up a little trying to fight back from crying.

"Kim, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm your best friend, remember?"

So, I told him all about what happened on Friday, with what me and my mom talked about that night. While I was explaining, we headed inside where the stairwell was, and continued to make small talk until the bell rung. I handed him my schedule, so I would have no trouble with finding my classes. We figured out that we have every single class together. Huh, that was easier than I thought, and turns out my locker is next to his. What a coincidence. So my first class is... English. He took my hand and led me to our class.

When we were in class I tapped Jack's shoulder, and said, "For your information, it wasn't my fault that I said it in the cafeteria." He laughed a little, and winked at me. I turned away from him, and I think I blushed.

* * *

Lunch

Jack's POV

I can't believe Kim's here in Seaford. I haven't seen her since the 8th grade Promotion Ceremony. Apparently, my mom got a great job offering in Chicago, and she couldn't say no to that, so I had moved during that summer. I made some new friends there too, and I guess I forgot all about Kim, and she forgot all about me. I remembered how 2 years later, my mom told me we were moving back to Seaford like it was yesterday...

* * *

FLASHBACK

I heard the front door close. Guess my mom was home. I looked at the time, 7:48 PM. She was home early. I got out of bed, and raced down the stairs. I heard humming in the kitchen, so I went in there and found my mom humming away... making dinner?

"Umm, mom?" I said.

"Yeah, Jack?" She said.

"Why are you home early? I thought you finished work at 9." I said

"Well, that's what I thought too, before my boss gave me great news, and told me to finish up work early to pack." She said.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Did you just say pack?" I said.

"Yes, honey." She said.

"Why are you so calmed? And where are you going?" I said.

"Oh, I think you got it all wrong. It is we who is going. We're going back to Seaford! Aren't you happy you get to see your old friends, and your little blonde girlfriend? I think her name was... Kim, right?" She said, smiling.

I blushed.

"Mom! She is not my girlfriend! I told you she was just a friend, a best friend." I said, clearly upset that my mother said she was my girlfriend.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm."

I groaned.

"I see how the way you two look at each other when you were in middle school. Now, get packing. We're leaving on Friday." She said, as she continued cooking our dinner.

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Me and Kim walked over to the cafeteria, and I said to her, "Ladies first." as I gestured my hand forwards. I saw her blush a bit before she started walking in front of me.

"What a gentlemen. Who knew you could mature over the years you've been gone." She said.

Yeah, she's actually right. I was such an immature person back then. Oh good times.

After we got our lunch, she followed me to a table where our weird, but funny friends were. She spotted them right away and hurried over. At first, they had weird looks on their faces, then Jerry being Jerry stood up, and said, "Why hello, I'm Jerry, and you are?"

"Annoyed that you don't even remember me Jerry Martinez." She said, when I finally got closer to them.

"How do you know my last name, chica? Oh, wait that's because I'm the-" He didn't get to finish because he got flipped then and there.

"Woah, there, chica. I was just saying." He said.

He is so clueless. Everybody else at the table look at Kim in disbelief and wide eyes.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! Kim?! Is that really you?" Milton said touching her face.

Okay, time to stop this.

"Milton, would you stop touching her face? And, yes that is Kim." I said, as I moved Milton's hand away from her face.

Kim then wiped her face.

"Yeah, thanks for greeting me back at Seaford with your hands all over my face." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm really sorry Kim. I just wanted to know if you were really here and that you weren't just my imagination." He said.

"Fine, I accept your apology Milton." She said.

After she said that, we all talked and laughed together like old times until the bell finally rings.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating in a while. Tuesday was the day I transferred to another school for a fresh new start, plus I live close to that school anyways. Just walking to and from school instead of riding the bus, which is better for me. That way I can get excercise daily. Anyways, I present the third chapter of...

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 3: Hanging Out and Meeting Old Enemies

Kim's POV

Finally! I thought this day would never end! I forgot how school days were, and now I remember. Well, at least there's a bright side to this, which is obviously having to hang out with my best buds. Besides having some students asking for an autograph during our breaks, it was pretty much the same. I missed them so much because my manager told me that if I have any contact with my friends before or after my concerts or that sort of thing, it will interfere with how I sing or feel out in public. So, before my career actually started, I used to text the guys that I missed them, and what's the buzz in school during breaks or when I had the time. After about 6 months since my moving, my manager realized I have not been focusing right, and told me that I had to pay more attention to my work. I told the guys about it, and they all replied back with somewhat the same answer, which was, _We understand just_ _keep contact with us whenever you can and have a great time. Hope we can be reunited in later times._

Right now, I'm at my locker putting my English and Math books in my backpack, and putting the rest in my locker. When I closed my locker, I saw Jack beside me.

"Aahh! OMG! Jack you scared me!" I said

"Not my fault!" He said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Anyways, you wanna hang out at the mall?" He said, winking at me.

"You're such a dork, and sure, I just gotta call my mom for permission." I said, and he looked at me with a face.

"What? Even though I'm famous", I said, flipping my hair, while Jack rolls his eyes, and I continued, "I still have to call my mom if I could go. She's still overprotective. Don't you remember that one time I had forgot to call her, and she went overboard trying to find me when I was at your house studying?" I asked.

"How can I forget? It was on the news for crying out loud." He said.

After he said that, we both started laughing. When we finished, I got out my phone and called my mom.

~Start of Conversation~

"Hey, mom can I go hang out at the mall?" I asked.

"_Are you going out with Jack?_" My mom asked. I then turned around so Jack couldn't hear her that well or not at all.

"Mom! I've talked to you about this before, and we're just hanging out." I replied.

"Oh, okay honey, whatever you say." She said, not really sounding convinced. I sighed.

"So, can I?" I asked.

"Sure. Have fun just _hanging out._" She said. The way she said it made me annoyed.

"'Kay. _Bye, mom._" I said, clearly annoyed.

"Bye." She said.

~End of Conversation~

Jack's POV

I watched Kim get out her phone so she can call her mom. I heard about half the conversation.

"Hey, mom can I go hang out at the mall?" She asked, but when I heard her mom reply it was kind of hard to hear.

But I think I heard her ask something about me. I'm very certain I heard my name. She then turned around.

Then I heard her say, "Mom! I've talked to you about this before, and we're just hanging out."

Oh, so they're talking about me? I can tell just by the tone of her voice 'cause whenever I came over to her house, her mom would keep mentioning stuff about me and her being the perfect couple, and stuff like that.

I heard her sigh, and then say, "So, can I?"

Her mom said something I couldn't hear clearly, then Kim just stood there. Either she's annoyed or surprised, but I'm pretty sure she's annoyed 'cause of what she said before.

"'Kay. _Bye, mom._" She said, which proves that I was right. She is totally annoyed. I know her so well.

I then heard her say bye too. After she hung up she turned around, and smiled at me.

"She said that I could go." She said.

I smirked, and said, "I know you're mom mentioned something about me and you.",and then winked at her.

"Pshh. I don't know what you're talking about Jack." She said, obviously lying.

"Okay, fine she did say something about us." She said.

I gave her a look. She sighed and said, "Fine, that's all she said. Asking me _'are you going out with Jack?' _and stuff like that. It's so annoying."

"Okay, whatever, but I have one more thing to say." I said.

We began walking out of the school, and she said, "Sure, go ahead."

"I still think you have a crush on me." I said, smirking at her.

She hit me on the arm. I started to rub my arm, and sarcastically say, "Ow, Kim. That really hurt."

"Oh, shut up, you big baby. I do _**not**_ have a crush on you." She said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kimmy." I said.

Kim hits me in the arm again.

"Kim, keep your hands to yourself, and stop hurting me." I said.

"Says the guy who sits next to me in class, and doesn't give me my own personal place!" She said angrily.

I put my hands up in defense, and say, "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better not." She muttered.

At the mall

Kim's POV

We were hanging out at Falafel Phil's sharing falafel balls, when we heard the door open, and a familiar voice say, "Yo, what up Jack! Hey, Kim!" It was obviously Jerry.

We turned around, and also saw Milton and Eddie.

"Yo, you two on a date?" Jerry said.

Jack and I looked at each other.

"No, why would you even think that? We're just friends." I said.

"Oh, I don't know." Jerry then leaned on the table, smirking.

"You're sitting next to each other, sharing falafel balls. Should I go on?" He said, now sitting on the opposite side of them followed by Milton and Eddie.

"Yeah, it does look like you two are on a date." Milton said.

"Okay, guys. If you don't mind, we're on our way out. Right, Jack?"

"But-" He said. I gave him a look.

"Yeah, we gotta go." He said, standing up.

When we were on our way out, I heard Jerry say, "I bet that they're gonna make out." They laughed.

I turned around, and walked over to them. Soon, all of them were on the ground groaning in pain. I went back to Jack, and we walked out. While we were walking, I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You-" She said, but when she looked at me she smirked, and said, "Oh, hey Kimberly _Crawfish._"

That's when I looked closely at her.

"Oh, hey Donna, let's get this straight, one, it's Craw_ford_, and two, nice to see you again Donnalyn _Slut_ Tobin." I said back to her, which earned a glare from her.

"You think you are so clever. Trash all you want, but it won't change a thing. Just because you're _the_ Kim Crawford, doesn't mean your that much better than me." She spat back.

"Says the bi-atch you are. Now, run along you female dog." I said harshly to her.

"This isn't over, _Crawford_." She said threateningly.

"Yeah, I'm so scared." I say sarcastically.

She stomped away from us, kind of what a 5-year-old little girl would do. Would it kill her to wear some real clothes, and less make-up? Her so-called dress isn't even the right size. Doesn't she know that guys can see her butt from just her bending over?

We continued walking. I saw a bench near by, and went over to it to sit down.

"Damn, that Donna Tobin needs lotion, like all over her body." I complained. "She's like a life-size Barbie doll, she's as plastic as the Barbie doll itself, when I bumped into her." I said.

Jack just laughed, and said in a funny accent, "Want a hug to make ya feel beta, love?" When I faced him, he had a smirk on his face with his arms out.

I burst out laughing and he did too. We stopped laughing, and he said in his normal voice, "But, seriously, you want a hug?" he opened his arms out again. I just nodded, and hugged him. Oh, how I love his warmth, and... wait, what the heck? I can't think of him as more than a best friend. Even if I did, and I told him, it would ruin our friendship. What I mean is, what would happen if we break up? It would totally be awkward for us. I heard a cough, and that's when I snapped back to reality. I realized that we were still hugging. I let go of him and muttered, "Sorry."

"Well, you better get home. See you tomorrow, Kim." Jack said, and he started walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted, 'cause he was almost out of sight. Man, does he walk fast. I ran toward him and finally caught up with him.

"Can you walk me home?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. I don't mind." He replied.

We then started walking towards my house. When we get there, we say our goodbyes, and he walks to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, my awesome readers and reviewers, a shout out to all of you and your support. Yeah, I would give a shout out to all of you, but, let's just say that I got a lot of favorites and reviews, and am lazy to write 'em all down. Oh, and if you're asking why I can't give a shout out to some of them, then my answer to that is because I don't want to leave anyone out, and _**some**_ might think possible reasons why I didn't give a shout out. I totally love you all, even though I don't know if you're a male or a female reading this. Anyways, here's chapter 4 of...

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 4: Mother-Daughter Talk and Viral Videos

Kim's POV

I walked in my house, dropping my backpack by the door. I then walked in the kitchen putting my keys down on the counter, and sat down on one of the stools.

I looked around the kitchen to find something to eat. Yay. I'm so glad that I saved my other half of my Twix chocolate candy bar. When I finished eating the rest of my candy bar, I heard the front door open and close. Guess my mom's home.

"Hey, sweetie. Have fun on your date with Jack?" My mom said, smirking.

"Mom. It was not a date." I said.

"Then, what was it then?" She asked.

"We were just two friends hanging out at the mall, and that's it." I said.

"Okay, whatever you say." She said, like she didn't believe me. I just rolled my eyes, and shook my head at her.

"Where'd you two go?" She asked me.

"We went to Falafel Phil's-" I said, interrupted by my mother.

"Did you share your food?" She asked.

"MOM!" I practically yelled.

"Okay, sorry, hon. I just got carried away." She said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I am so done talking about Jack with you. You always twist my words up, mom. Why can't you just listen?" I said upset and annoyed.

"Okay, I'm listening. You were saying." She said, gesturing me to go on.

"As I was saying, we were eating at Falafel Phil's, and yes we were sharing food," I saw my mom smirking at me, I just rolled my eyes, and continued, "because we didn't have enough money to pay for what we wanted to eat. Then, while we were eating, Jerry-" I said, but got interrupted once again by my mother.

"Oh, has Jerry changed over the years you've been gone?" She asked. I just nodded, so I won't get interrupted.

"What about Eddie and Milton?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they're all still the same old friends that I abandoned." I said, lowering my head down a little bit.

"Hon, don't say that. It was your big break to stardom. You couldn't turn it down." She said.

"I know mom. It's just that leaving them was not the easiest thing to do. It was like a missing puzzle piece that couldn't be found, when I was out recording music, singing at concerts, and a lot more other things that I want to mention, but I just want to get to the point." I said, thinking that when the school year's over, I would be back to my singing career, without my friends. Just the thought of it, brings me down.

"Alright, go on." My mom said.

"Where was I? Oh, okay. So, Jerry came in greeting us, along with Milton and Eddie. He asked us if we were on a date, and obviously I said no we are just friends. Then, he continued talking. He said that it looked like we were on a date, Milton and Eddie agreed, I told them we were leaving, and just when we were close to exiting, Jerry being the idiot he is, said that he bet we were going to make out." My mom was now laughing, I then continued "Then, I went back to them where they were all laughing, so I can flip them like there's no tomorrow."

My mom's expression changed to serious, then she said, "Kimberly Anne Crawford, I raised you better than that. Violence is never the answer."

"Mom, he was teasing me- I mean us. Then, the guys just laughed along with him. They so deserved it." I said acting like a child.

After I said that, she just burst out into laughter.

"What?" I asked her.

"Who am I kidding? I am not that kind of mother, but that still was not a very good thing to do." She said, while laughing at the first part she said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't say sorry to me, you should be apologizing to the three of them." She said.

"Right." I said, now realizing she was right.

I grabbed my cell phone, going through my contacts looking for Jerry's name. Once I found his name I pressed on the call button. After three tiring rings, he finally answered.

* * *

~Start of Convo~

"Hey. What up yo." He greeted. Yeah that's right, he's got a signature greeting, but he doesn't use it all the time.

"It's Kim." I said.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise I won't tease you and Jack ever again, okay. I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"I should be the one sorry, Jerry." I said, meaning it.

"I'm sorry for flipping you and Milton and Eddie." I said.

"It's alright, but we'll get revenge." He said, in a devious way, and that was never a good thing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you know since we were in public, when you flipped us, people had cameras. It was posted on YouTube for goodness sake. So, I think we would be even if the three of us guys get revenge. So bye." He said; the last part very quickly. Before I could say anything more or protest, he hung up. That was rude.

~End of Convo~

* * *

I just sighed, and flipped my cell phone screen closed. That's when I go upstairs, carrying my backpack along with me. I set it down on the floor, and fell backwards on my bed. I just lay there looking at the stars that were on my ceiling. I wonder what Jerry had in mind of revenge. I think it's just going to be another childish prank like his others he pulled over the years. Nothing to worry about. Speaking of Jerry, I heard him mention something about a video on YouTube. I'll check it out right now. I got off my bed, and got my laptop from my desk. Once I was on YouTube, I searched "three guys being flipped by a girl at Falafel Phil's" and pressed the enter key on the keyboard. Found it, I can't believe it got over a million views already. The video was a bit shaky, but still good enough to see what's clearly happening. Wow, do I look great in my outfit. I am so going to click like and add it to my favorites. Anyways, after I had done that, I went on my Facebook and you'll never guess what I saw on one of the wall posts...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, you guys I had to. Stay tuned. I hope you wish me a happy birthday 'cause it's my birthday. Remember this day, November 3. Anyways, tell me how I did. I really want to know what you guys think. I don't really care if you hate it, I just want to know what you think of it. And please don't take that advantage to just write mean stuff 'cause your upset or whatever reason. Please review, oh god do I sound like a child begging. One more thing, are all you guys pschyed for the next new episode of Kickin' It, New Jack City? I know I am. I just saw two clips from that episode on YouTube. Man do I go on and on. And now for my signature goodbye.

I will always love Kickin' It, and of course Kick and Leolivia.

Jennifer


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm so very sorry I didn't update for like, what was it, months? Forgive me for not updating in so long and also if there are any spelling mistakes 'cause I typed this up on my new phone I got on Wednesday. Anyways, here's chapter 5 of...

Making The Hardest Choice Chapter 5 Jerry's Revenge

Found it, I can't believe it got over a million views already. The video was a bit shaky, but still good enough to see what's clearly happening. Wow, do I look great in my outfit. I am so going to click like. Anyways, after I had done that, I went on my Facebook and you'll never guess what I saw on one of the wall posts..

Kim's POV

Once I logged on to Facebook, there was a wall post that Jerry posted. Oh God, please don't be his revenge. Okay, Kim think positive, think positive. I'm sure it's one of his stupid posts with pics of him shirtless to impress girls. I scrolled down a little more with my right hand on the mouse, and my left hand up crossing my two fingers, while closing my eyes and opening them again in hopes for yet another one of his stupid posts...

After opening my eyes I looked at the screen only regretting it afterwards. Curse my stupidness, I jinxed it. Jerry posted a video labeled, "Kim Crawford's Confession for Her Love of Jack Brewer" which was just posted 45 minutes ago. I looked at how many likes, shares and comments it had so far. 403 likes, 58 comments, and 31 shares.

Donna had been the first to do all those things, and of course since she's Queen Bee or as I like to call her, the Queen Bitch Barbie, word has gotten around faster than a whole school day. Her comment said, "oh look wat we have here, kimmy has got a wittle crush on my jackie poo if yur reading this kim thn all I have 2 say is he duznt like u and neva will yur jus makin a fool of yurself" Wow Donna nice spelling, not. I don't even know how she passed English class.

~IN THE VIDEO~

I played the video. When it started the camera was facing one of Jerry's walls, then all of a sudden Jerry showed up out of nowhere in front of the camera shirtless, why am I not surprised? Anyways, he started talking. "Yo, what up peeps! Right now you're watching a video about me getting revenge on one of my best friends, her name's Kim Crawford." _Duh, genius. You put my name in the title._

"Anyways, a while back she flipped me and my other 2 best friends, Milton and Eddie-" Before he could continue I heard some background voices.

"Dude! Isn't it embarrassing enough already?! Thanks for now telling the whole world who we are!"

"You're welcome, bro." Jerry said, nodding like a cool guy.

_Jerry, Jerry, Jerry what a smart guy you are, note the sarcasm._

I heard someone groaning in frustration.

Then, Jerry continued. "As I was saying, the three of us were flipped in public by Kim. I told her a while ago that I would get revenge, and now that I've thought of the perfect way, from the help of the other two, it's gonna be EPIC!" Jerry said.

_Just then I saw his door open and a woman who I believe was his mother, came in his room, and started to yell at him with her accent._

"Jerry, stop fooling around with my camera! I've told you millions of times!"

"But, mom I need to get some footage on video, and post it on the internet for revenge on Kim 'cause she embarrassed me in public a few days ago." He whined like the little baby he is.

"The last times I had given you the camera you ended up breaking it each time!" She said.

"That was because all those times had involved me videoing EPIC explosions for fun, but right now I'm trying to embarrass my best friend, not including explosions whatsoever. It's just a little thing I call revenge." He said, the last part with him having an evil smirk.

_I just want the ground to crack open and swallow me whole. _

His mother sighed, and said in a stern voice, "Fine, but if I figure out you've broken my camera again you will say goodbye to that dojo of yours."

With that she exited his room leaving him with a shocked expression.

"That was a my evil step mother. Now enough of the chit chat. Let's get to the embarrassing footage I got from Truman." He told Milton and Eddie to face the camera to the laptop, and he started playing the footage.

~IN THE FOOTAGE~

_The footage played and I appeared on the screen lying on one of the benches in the dojo, hands rested on my forehead._

All of a sudden Jack walked in the dojo with his duffel bag. I quickly pretend to fall asleep. He noticed I was there, and set his bag on the ground and walked over to me. He began to shake me awake.

"Hey. Hey, Kim. Are you awake?" He said.

_When I didn't budge, he just smirked and walked away to head to the boys locker room, at least I thought he did. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere standing above me.. I removed my hands from my face only to look up and see Jack's face above mine._

"Caught you" He said.

I sat up, and he took a seat in front of me. We were both just staring at each other for a while until he said, "So, are you going to tell what you're doing here when it's," he looked at his watch then back at me,"9:28 AM?"

I just stood there looking dazed when he snaps me back to reality.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, making me feel like I was such an idiot at the time.

"I asked you why you're here during the school day?" He repeated.

That's when I finally answer him. "I could ask you the same question. I just came her to blow off some steam from a drama filled day with Queen Bitch Barbie. What about you?" I ask.

"Same as you, except she was flirting with me, she can be annoying as hell. But I can't say that to her face, you can never be completely honest with a girl when it comes to how you feel about her." He replied.

_ Now that I actually listened to him say that without me getting distracted in his eyes, which are looking at the me in the video, it makes me wonder what he's not completely telling how he feels when it comes to me. _

"Well, okay then, I'm gonna go change into my gi. Don't wait up, just start without me." Jack said.

_The me that was in the video just stared at him until he disappears into the changing rooms, and runs over to her cell phone on the other bench to dial someone's number._

"Grace, are you there?" I say.

_Since I was watching myself talk to Grace I only got half the conversation. _

"I'm at the dojo blowing off some steam caused by Queen Bitch Barbie." I replied.

I just tuned out the rest of the conversation, until I heard myself say, "Okay, fine I'll admit it to just shut you up. I do like Jack, wait, no scratch that, I love him. Ever since-"

_I didn't get to finish my sentence 'cause I believe she hung up on me since I kept saying hello in the video._

I just groaned, and that's when Jack came out of the changing rooms.

"What are you grumpy about Kimmy?"Jack asked.

I just said,"Nothing, and don't call me Kimmy." Saying the last part threateningly.

~END OF FOOTAGE AND OF VIDEO~

* * *

Please tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me since I started writing this all night and finished it really late. In Hawaii where I live it's like 2 in the morning. So review? I'm like begging here.

P.S. Right now I am too lazy and also tired to do my signature goodbye like I did last chapter so I'm just saying bye and see you in the next chapter.

P.P.S. Remember to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It means a lot to me. I also would like to give a shout out to KidMind-TeenLife for giving me some ideas that I could use in later chapters, and a thanks to Kickmebaby for being my co-author, voluntarily and also for Jerry's funny stunt on camera. You guys will know what i mean by the end of the chapter. All of my readers, just you wait for the biggest surprise you never saw coming. Oh, and I made Truman O.O.C. in this. Anyways, I have seen a lot of writers do disclaimers so I think I should do one too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, if I did Alex A.K.A. Eddie would still be on the show in season 3.**

**Other than that, I present to you another chapter of Making The Hardest Choice.**

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 6: A Little Thing Called Revenge

The Next Day

Jack's POV

Right now I was on my computer typing up a paper for English class which is due tomorrow, when my mom came in.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Hey, sweetie." My mom said, and sat down on my bed.

Suddenly I got a call from Kim. I was about to answer her when my mom said, "Sweetie, who's calling you. You know how I feel about cell phone use during homework, it's just a distraction."

She snatched my phone away from my hands, looking at who was calling. I snatched my phone back, and put it on my bed.

**_Little did he know, I had accidentally pressed the answer button._**

Kim's POV

"Why is she calling you Jack?" Someone who I believe was Jack's mother asked.

Guess Jack accidentally pressed the call button. I decided to end the call when,

"I thought you liked her mom." Jack said.

"I did before I saw what she was wearing when she visited." She said in disgust.

"What was wrong with her outfit?" He asked, not getting what she means.

_Yeah, what was wrong with my outfit?_

"Like father like son. Boys are so oblivious." She muttered.

"What? How am I like dad?" I asked.

"You're both boys who are oblivious." She muttered again.

"Nevermind. Now would you tell me what was wrong with her outfit?" He asked.

"From the looks of it, I see that she is now a spoiled brat, wearing all those fancy clothes. The old Kim would have worn something less fancy, like a very baggy sweater, sweats, and worn out shoes. Those famous people, had ruined her personality. I forbid you to see her." She replied.

_I can't believe she'd said that, okay I am definitely going to hang up. It obviously should be private, only to them, but the next thing Jack says melts my insides._

"You can't forbid me from seeing her! She's my best friend! I love her! How can you say that?" Jack said, the last part quietly, like he was about to cry.

He continued, "How could you even think that when you obviously didn't spend time with her now? She's the same old Kim. A change of style couldn't hurt, and it definitely doesn't change the way people are."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions Jackson! You have only met up with her a week ago! She might change, and throw you out like some piece of trash because she might be sick of you!" His mother said.

_What? I would definitely not throw our friendship away because I was sick of him. How can I be sick of him, when I have a crush on him. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. Yes I have a crush on him. Deal with it. Nothing he would say would make me give up on him. He's way too dreamy, sweet, hot- wait did I just say he's hot? I believe I did. _

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm jumping to conclusions? Mom, hear yourself, I think you're the one jumping to conclusions!" He said, sounding both angry and incredulous.

"That's it! I have no other choice, but to ground you." She said.

"What? Why?" He said.

"I'm your mother, and you talked back at me, and shouted. That is so disrespectful. I thought I raised you better than that." She said.

Then, I heard a door slam, and I gotta say that it was damn hard.

I heard a groan of frustration coming from Jack. Suddenly, I remembered I was still listening to the other line, and hanged up quickly before he notices that I was listening in on his "little" argument with his now-enraged mother.

Suddenly, I heard my sister yelling at me to come down for dinner, and I did after yelling that I'm coming. Lucky that I hung up or else Jack would've noticed I was listening in on them.

* * *

After I ate dinner, I brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed, but the only problem with that was I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking back to Jack and his mother's conversation.

_He loves me? Ugh! How in the heck am I going to face him now. Especially when he saw that video Jerry posted, stupid Jerry. Speaking of him, he will pay. I don't care if we were even. He crossed the line. Time for a little thing I'd like to call revenge._

I called Truman. After a few rings, he picked up.

* * *

~START OF CONVO.~

"Hello?" Truman said from the other line.

"Hey Truman, it's Kim. I need a favor, but I don't want any conditions because of that time when we saved your butt with that blackmailing thing you did to Eddie." I said, the last part quickly, so I wouldn't have to be dealing with one of his stupid conditions.

"Okay, fine." He said.

"Yay! Glad you could agree with me. So-" I said, but was interrupted by Truman.

"You want me to send you that video you saw of Jerry to get revenge on him for that little video he posted on Facebook, which is now posted also on YouTube by I believe the swagmaster101(just came up with this username randomly)." He said.

"You saw it too?" I asked.

"Everybody saw it, Kim." He said reassuringly and with amusement written all over his tone of voice.

"Ugh! I hate Jerry! WAIT! Did you just say it's also on YouTube?!" I said now particularly screaming on the phone.

"Ow! Gosh Kimmy! Calm down. You just screamed at me in my ear for crying out loud." He said.

"No one can ever call me Kimmy, or else they _**will**_ get it." I said threateningly.

"Then, why does Jack get to call you that?" He asked.

"He doesn't call me that." I said, my voice getting higher than usual. Wow, I am not good at lying.

"Oh, now I know why. You want him to get it on with you since, you know, you have a crush on him and all." He said, cockily.

"What are you talking ab-" I said then stopped, but continued once I realized what he means.

"OH MY GOSH TRUMAN! THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I MEANT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT IS JUST SICK!" I screamed.

"It may be, but we all know that you want to." He said.

"Can you just please send me the video." I said, whining.

"Alright. You'll be expecting it in 5, 4, 3, 2, and-"

_**Ding! **_

"-1." He finished

"Okay, that was weird and impressive at the same time. Anyways, thanks Truman, goodnight." I said.

"Alright, goodnight, _Kimmy._" He said, 'Kimmy' in a teasing way.

Before I can say anything back the line went dead.

~END OF CONVO.~

* * *

I checked my email. Lucky for me I accidentally left my laptop on.

I opened it up, and played the video just to make sure that Truman got the right one. I know you're wondering what I mean by 'the right one' so I'll explain. You see there were like a billion videos of Jerry in the dojo, but there was this certain one about my best friend Grace that made me laughing my ass off. I came upon these videos when I was bored out of my mind so I went to the mall, and wanted to watch the things that had gone on around the dojo during my singing career. There were a bunch of ones with Jerry all alone. Guess the guys were free with me out of the picture, and by that I mean, I used to work out most of the day, every single day ever since Jack left. Anyways, on to the video.

~START OF VIDEO~

The screen appears with Jerry singing and dancing to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" in his Spongebob underwear with a brush, acting like it's a microphone.

He starts singing, "Grace, I light up your world like nobody else, the way that I flip my hair gets you overwhelmed," he tries to flip his hair then continues, "but when you smile at the ground it's not hard to tell, you don't know, oh, oh, Grace you have feelings for me!"

Just then Jack comes into view, and when he sees Jerry he immediately shields his eyes.

"Man, Jerry put on a skirt if you lost your manhood." Jack said.

Then, Jerry suddenly turns around and yells, "Ahhhh!"

"Wow, when did you get there bro?"

Jerry then looks down, and notices that he's in his underwear. He runs into the bathroom, trips, then closes the door.

~END OF VIDEO~

I smile deviously as I watched the video. When I was about to send it out on the web I heard Jack's voice.

"Don't do it Kimmy. Please for me." Jack said.

Then, she wondered how long he was there and what to do next.

* * *

**Cece, I know the lyrics weren't exactly the way it was when you sent me the scene, but I read it over, and I thought it needed some tweaks to it. Hope you think it's great. Anyways, I appreciate your support with you and your friend's idea. I don't think it's okay if I expose your friend's name without permission so I won't say unless you allow me too. OMG! I'm starting to sound like a grown up saying allow. LOL**

**For all of my readers, I appreciate the support you all are giving me. Please read and review, also follow or favorite if you want to stay tuned and/or haven't done so yet. **

**Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. Probably sometime on the weekend.**

**Happy New Years Eve, my loving readers.**

_**I will always love Kickin' It, and of course Kick and Leolivia.**_

**_-Jennifer_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if there is too much dialogue, and fewer thoughts. I wanted to write this chapter right away and I'm not making any promises on the next time I'll update this time because I can only write when I have time. The only reasons I write publicly is mostly because I want constructive criticism to make my writing better. And also since writing is the second most exciting thing I love to do I want to keep doing it for me, not just for my fans, reviewers, or whatever you would like to be called, or else writing won't be fun anymore. **

**Anyways enough of that since the majority of you skipped this part... haha **

**Oh and Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FANFIC**

**Recap:**

**_I smile deviously as I watched the video. When I was about to send it out on the web I heard Jack's voice._**

**_"Don't do it Kimmy. Please for me." Jack said._**

**_Then, she wondered how long he was there and what to do next._**

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 7: Mistake

A While Ago

Jack's POV

I groaned, and fell backwards on my bed. I needed to go out for a while, but where? I'll go to Kim's. I'm sure she won't mind, I mean I have been there a couple of times already so why not?

I packed up some of my stuff in a duffel bag in case I end up staying over for the night, and opened my window throwing it outside. I then followed along with it, but shutting my window, not all the way though, before I did.

Once I was on the ground, I made a run for it before my mom sees me.

When I was a couple blocks away from my house, I just remembered that I didn't even eat dinner. So, I went to go eat at someplace in the mall before I head to Kim's. I didn't want to interrupt them during dinner.

I headed over to Kim's after I ate, and soon enough I was in front of their gates. Did I mention she loved in a mansion? Well she does. I pressed the button on the intercom.

"Hey, Mrs. Crawford it's Jack." I said.

"Hello Jack. Kim didn't tell me you were coming. Oh, well come on in I'm gonna open the gates now." Kim's mom replied.

The gates opened, and I walked in, the door already opened.

"Jack, come in its freezing out here." Kim's mom said walking towards me with a jacket on, her hands gesturing for me to come in, which I did.

"What are you doing here Jack?" She said when we were finally outside.

"I wanted to hang out here with Kim because my mom and I had a little argument earlier. Kim always helps no matter what the problem is." I replied.

"Alright then, I won't ask any further questions it's none of my business anyways. Are you staying over though?" She asked.

"Think I might."

"Okay, just ask Kim for anything you need for the rest of the night. I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight Mrs. Crawford."

"Goodnight Jack, but call me Ellen from now on. Kim's in her room by the way."

I headed up to Kim's room, and entered her room quietly, hopefully I can have a chance to scare her.

"OH MY GOSH TRUMAN! THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I MEANT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT IS JUST SICK!" I heard Kim scream.

I peeked into the rest of her room from the small hall connected to it. She was talking to someone on her phone. It's kinda funny how I keep listening in on her phone conversations lately.

"Can you just please send me the video." She said, whining. I heard the other person say something, then a ding go off.

"Okay, that was weird and impressive at the same time. Anyways, thanks Truman, goodnight." She said.

Truman, huh. That explains what she said about sending a video. She went over to her laptop I went a little closer to see her watching a video. I'm surprised that she still didn't notice I was in here.

When I got close enough that I can see the screen I saw it was of that day I walked in on Jerry singing and dancing to One Direction. I still remember it like it was yesterday. But why would Kim need it anyways? Oh, wait. I just remembered, there was a video of Jerry being flipped by Kim, and since Jerry was being Jerry he probably got revenge on her. And now Kim being Kim just wanted to win this "revenge off" once and for all, which is one of the things I like about her.

_Ha! I knew you had a crush on her! _Really this voice thing going on in my head again! Wow hadn't had that in a while. Oh whatever, so what I had and still have crush on her! Doesn't matter! _Dude it so does matter! _Ok it does, but enough of arguing with myself. I need to stop Kim from posting that video! Kim and Jerry have to stop with this "revenge off" thing. They really need to deal with things in a mature way.

What to do, what to do... I thought over and over. Ok there's only one way to do this.

"Don't do it Kimmy. Please for me."I said.

She turned her chair around now facing me. We just stared at each other for a while until she spoke up.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" She said, almost in a breathy tone.

"Thought I'd stop by." I replied casually.

"On a school night? Your mom wouldn't have allowed that." Kim said.

"I know that's why I didn't tell her, but your mom didn't seem to mind. I snuck out. No big deal." I said.

She mumbled something, but I couldn't make out her words.

"What was that?" I asked.

She turned her head towards me and quickly said, "Uh nothing."

"So what? Were you like spying on me now? You know earlier?" She asked.

"Um, no... not really... I don't know... I just came... door was opened... I heard you talking and I didn't want to interrupt." I said and gave her a sheepish grin.

Wow talk about embarrassing.

She shrugged it off, and slowly asked, "You didn't hear the whole conversation, did you?"

"Uh, no. Just heard the part from when you shouted at Truman about something sick to until you hung up. Why?" I asked.

"... No reason..." She said, blushing a bit, then she looked at anything, but me.

"Okay" I said stretching each syllable out.

"Anyways, I meant what I said earlier. Don't do it, you and Jerry have to start dealing with these kinds of stuff without a 'revenge off'." I said, air quoting "revenge off".

She then started giggling.

"What?"

She just giggled some more, then said in between giggles, "Is that what you call it? A 'revenge off'? She rhetorically asked also air quoting "revenge off".

I just nodded, and watched as she giggled more and more. I then walked towards her. She suddenly stopped her giggling fit and looked up at me, since I was so close to her that our lips would be touching if we moved just a bit.

We both just stared at each other. I didn't know what happened while we just stared at each other, but I noticed we were both leaning in. And soon enough, our lips were touching, that's when I realized we were kissing. I put my hands on her waist at the same time she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling ourselves closer to each other. It was like fireworks were setting off, when we kissed. It felt like we have been kissing for hours when in reality it was minutes. I just wanted this moment to last forever, but I guess faith didn't want that.

"Kim, I need your help-" Kim's mom stopped in her tracks, when she saw us.

We pulled away, and I felt so embarrassed. And turns out, Kim was too. Her face was red as a tomato, and I guessed mine was too.

"Okay, you know what? I'll do it myself. Sorry for the interruption. Goodnight Kim and Jack." Her mother said as she quickly walked, or more like ran out of the room.

Kim and I just stood where we were, not making eye contact.

Silence. That was all that was heard ever since we pulled away from our kiss. Okay! This was just ridiculous!

"Kim?" I asked looking at her, trying to get her attention before I can start blabbing and having to repeat what I said, which would be a pain in the ass if I had to.

"Kim? Can you please look at me."

Her beautiful brown eyes finally made eye contact with my own, but she stayed quiet so I continued.

"I really don't want things to be awkward between us." I said, keeping my eyes in contact with hers, with every word I said.

"Me neither." She said, in barely a whisper, but I still heard what she said.

"Then, let's talk about what happened." I said.

"We kissed." Was all she said.

"Yes, Kim. We kissed, we all know that." I said in a duh tone, but yet serious tone at the same time.

"I-I just don't know what to say Jack." She said. I just sighed.

"Okay, then. Just... tell me this. Did you feel anything when we kissed?"

She looked down at her shoes and didn't say a thing so, I continued to speak.

"Because... I did." I said hesitantly.

That's when she looked at me once again. Her eyes showing hope and looking at me like she didn't believe what I had said.

"Did you just say..."

"Yes, I did say I felt something, well actually I felt a lot of things... when we kissed." I replied, with a genuine smile, which soon turned into a smirk.

She then started blushing again.

"Oh, you are such a tease Anderson." She said, while blushing like crazy.

"That I am." I said.

* * *

Yeah, I totally made a mistake. The sneak peek in the previous chapter is probably going to be in another chapter, like chapter 10. Sorry to confuse you guys, but hey at least you got a sneak peek on what's going to happen in the future. I really hope this chapter was to your liking.

- Please review, and I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as there are no hateful, rude, mean or whatever related things in a review. Thanks

- Oh and another thanks for anyone who stuck with this story from the beginning to this chapter.

- Shout outs will be given again for those who reviewed either with some positive feedback or ideas/suggestions or just a review that makes my day like a joke, something like that.

- And no, I have no idea when I'll update again, but hopefully soon.

33333

~Jennifer~

:-D


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: There are some swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It just the plot.

P.S. Please read the A/N below.

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 8: Am I Dreaming?

Kim's POV

Beep beep beep beep beep b-

Stupid alarm clock! I was just having the most wonderful yet unrealistic dream. It was about Jack and I kissing, then we were rudely interrupted by my mother who clearly doesn't know how to knock. Yeah, weird dream huh? But, that kiss in my dream felt pretty real to me. Whatever.

I was about to sit up and stretch when I realized I couldn't move. I looked to the left side of my bed when I noticed Jack was peacefully sleeping beside me with both his arms around my waist.

Oh... Ooohhh! I thought.

So was that kiss... REAL?! Oh. My. God. It couldn't have been real, could it? I mean he's sleeping beside ME with HIS ARMS around MY WAIST! Oh and don't even get me started about how it feels to have JACK'S ARMS around ME! He's practically hugging me like he doesn't want to let go. Oh, and did I mention he has his arms around me?

Ok, Kim stop obsessively thinking about his arms around you, we're not even dating and you're acting anything, but calm.

I looked to see the time on my alarm clock, which read 7:23.

Shoot! Did I really just think about how Jack has his arms around me for that long? Oh dear, I really am obsessively thinking about this little thing.

I turned to face Jack when I noticed he was staring at me, fully awake.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I nearly jumped out of bed, but Jack just held onto me tighter preventing that from happening. Thank goodness for that.

"OH MY GOSH JACK! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, without thinking.

He didn't even wince, just kept staring at me with a huge smile this time.

"Good morning!" He said, _still _staring at me.

"Ok, you are really starting to creep me ou-" I said, but I didn't get to finish because my mom barged into my room. Jack then immediately unwrapped his arms around me, and we sat up. I then looked towards the doorway.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford! You do not swear in this house ever! I could hear you all the way from the kitchen!"

Yikes! NOTE: You DO NOT want to get on my mother's bad side. Ever.

I turned to Jack. Was I that loud, I mouthed to him. He just nodded.

I turned back to my mom, and did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged her, almost clinging to her and said, "Mom, I am so so so sorry."

I heard her sigh then she said, "I accept your apology, just don't ever do that again."

"Ok, I'll promise if Jack doesn't freaking scare me like that again." I replied while looking towards Jack.

"What?" He asked, faking innocence.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE! But, only if you give me a kiss?"

"Oh shut up! It isn't in your place to make that happen! Just do it!"

He crossed his arms, and smirked.

Dang it, I was sure he would give in by now. Time for plan B. I sure hope that this one works especially because I don't have a plan C!

I pouted. His smirk faltered.

It's working.

He sighed then he said, "Ugh fine, but only so that you'll stop pouting at me."

"Yay!" I said, while clapping my hands.

"Here's my iPod. And it's your fault you chose dare. Now stop glaring at me it's rude."

"Oh whatever." He muttered and started to walk away from me and out of the classroom.

Just then the guys walked into the classroom. Jerry sat on the table in front of me, facing my way. While Milton and Eddie each grabbed a seat to scoot by my sides. It's a usual thing we do once we walk in class to talk about random stuff since this is the only class we all have together. The teacher doesn't mind if we do considering this is study hall, as long as we don't leave class to ditch school.

"Hey Kim, um where's Jack? Didn't he come in here with you?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, but he left to do the dare I gave him just a few minutes ago." I replied with a smile.

The 3 of them looked at each other, then back at me.

"Oh no."

"He's got some guts."

"Idiot."

Those were the replies I got. I'm pretty extreme with making dares, all of them had to learn that the hard way.

"What did you dare him to do _this _time?" Eddie asked.

"Now that is for you to figure out. You'll see anyways in the morning announcements."

Just then the bell rung, and our teacher turned on the TV for our daily morning announcements.

This will definitely be a great way to start the school day. Oh Jack, what have you gotten yourself into?I thought.

On the TV there was a girl sitting on a chair drawing something on a big rectangular desk with a sharpie. She had dark red hair, a long-sleeved black shirt that said 'Fuck Haters' in big letters, skinny jeans, and a bunch of bracelets on both arms.

"We're on? Okay I got it. Hello Seaford High students and faculty! I'm Holly, filling in for Andrea because she's 'sick' today. Ok we just have a few announcements. First of all, there's a reminder that we are having a small assembly tomorrow morning for seniors only, but I have no idea why since I wasn't informed of what's it about. Stupid surprise thing I guess-"

There was yelling in the background, someone telling her that we don't swear on the morning announcements.

"Quit yelling at me old lady!" Holly shouted back.

Suddenly there was an elderly woman - well actually it was our librarian - coming into view with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. She was walking towards Holly. Then out of nowhere she smacked Holly on the head with the newspaper repeatedly. Holly kept on swearing at her.

"Bitch." Holly muttered, when she was out of the camera view.

During all that, the whole class burst out in fits of laughter even the teacher.

"Students! Stop laughing now, there are still announcements left to be said." Our teacher said, also trying to stop her own laughter.

"Anyways, where was I?" Holly continued, still glaring at what I assumed it to be where the librarian was at.

"Um... oh yeah! There's a small assembly... wait no I said that already, sorry." She looked down at the paper on the desk for a few seconds, and said, "Um says here that there's a talent show coming up in a few months which you can sign up for during your lunch hour today until the end of this week. A car wash for juniors and seniors next week, but it's still being scheduled on whatever day they decide it to be. Ugh this is so boring! I never thought I'd actually have to be talking on here! If this is ever going to be seen by Andrea, then I say I hate you for being supposedly 'sick'! Can I PLEASE work on the camera like I usually do?! Ms. Andrews!" She whined.

"You have one more announcement to say, so say it." Ms. Andrews says.

"Then I can leave?!" Holly asked excitedly.

There was a pause, then Holly continued to say the last announcement.

"And the last announcement for today is that there will be a track meet on Friday! Ok I am out motherfuckers!" Holly said, getting up from her chair and stuck her middle finger to the librarian. Then she was out of the camera view.

"Detention for you Holly!" The librarian shouted.

"Whatever!" She shouted back.

The teacher was about to turn off the TV when Jack appeared on the screen.

He was wearing the most embarrassing outfit known to men, the ones ballerinas use, to be exact. Then, he was dancing to the song 'Single Ladies' coming from my iPod.

When he was done dancing, he got a little more close to the camera and said, "I'll get you for this Kim Crawford." The last thing we saw was Jack's smile.

Then the screen went blank.

Once the TV was off everybody started to laugh again. After a few minutes, the door opened, and in came Jack. Milton and Eddie scooted away from me a bit to make room for him.

When I actually looked up, Jack was just a few feet away, walking towards us._ Everybody _in class was watching him. What I didn't expect was for Jack to sit on me.

"Dude! What the heck! Get off of me, fatty!"

"Really Kim? Have you seen these?" Jack asked, gesturing to his now exposed muscles.

All of the girls sighed dreamily, and one even screamed. Which by the way was the loudest thing I have ever heard, and I've been to a bunch of loud concerts before.

"Actually no. I haven't."

"I'm not surprised." Donna muttered. I shot her a quick glare, before turning back to Jack.

Oh this will be fun.

"I don't really think those are real."

All of the girls gasped.

"Really? Why don't you feel them for yourself?"

And I did. Wow, he's got some muscles! I looked over at Donna. She was glaring at me, her face was so red she looked like a tomato, but that didn't scare me at all. To me she just looked like an angry tomato. I smiled at her then let go of his arm.

"Eh I've seen and felt better muscles." I lied.

Again, all the girls gasped, even our teacher this time. In fact, the whole class was watching us.

"Miss! May I be excused? I have to go to the ladies' room." Donna said. Now the stares are turned towards her.

"WHAT?! Don't you people have your own lives!" She yelled, stomping towards the door, and exiting without permission.

"You know lying is bad? Right Kimmy?" Jack continued. Great now the spotlight is on us again!

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy. And FYI I was not lying."

"Sure. Tell that to your blushing face." Everybody turn their heads towards my direction.

"I-I'm not blushing." Suddenly I felt my face heat up.

"You are now."

"This is better than cable!" Some guy shouted.

"Well... that's because all these rude people are staring at me like... I'm some sort of entertainment show!"

Ugh! Gosh I suck at lies!

"Sure." He said, stretching out the word.

"Seriously dude! Get off of me! You weigh a ton!" I said, trying to change the subject.

Then he finally got off of me, and sat down next to me instead.

Everybody finally did whatever, while the guys and I talked a little more quietly well except Jerry. Jack and I kept sharing glances from time to time all period.

* * *

**Aren't you happy I updated? I bet you are, but I hope it's long enough for all of you because I have no idea what's going to happen next. Well except for DRAMA... I think. And if you're asking, yes this is a filler chapter.**

**On other news, I have decided that I will finish this story here on fanfiction, AND when I'm finished with it I will post a more improved version of this story on wattpad. I really think it would be a good idea to read that one too because I haven't made some things clear like what grade they're in, what part of the year Kim started going back to public school (I really hope you guys haven't forgotten that she is a famous singer because I forgot that she is myself, and it's my own story for crying out loud), and etc.**

**If you have any more questions just ask me.**

**Please review, for any suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism or whatever.**

**Lastly, if any of you guess who said what correctly, I'll give you a sneak peek for the next chapter in a PM ASAP.**

**_"Oh no."_**

**_"He's got some guts."_**

**_"Idiot."_**

**-Jennifer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longer than usual chapter! Your welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, if I did I will let Disney let us know if there's going be a new season of Kickin' It or not.**

* * *

Making The Hardest Choice

Chapter 9: Speak of the Devil

Kim's POV

The rest of study hall went by very quickly, nothing interesting happened ever since Donna excused herself to the "bathroom". She didn't even come back, maybe she ditched? Eh whatever not my problem.

Me and the guys said our brief goodbyes, and agreed to meet up after school. I was walking to my next class when I was suddenly yanked back and dragged away from behind. I was going to scream when I noticed whoever was dragging me had their hand on my mouth. The hallways were pretty much clear.

Ugh stupid taking-my-time-packing-my-stuff routine.

A few seconds later, I was let go. I spun around and punched that person in the face there was a loud crack once my fist came in contact with their face.

Now that's what I like to hear!

"Oowww! You bitch! I just got a nose job a few days ago!"

Donna. Speak of the devil.

"Who cares you're the one who dragged me in here! What the hell was that about anyways!"

"Look, I didn't drag you here just so you can yell at me ya big cow! Stay away from Jack! He's mine! Not yours! Mine! And if that's not clear enough for you I'll say it again! He is mine! He is not yours! Mine! Mine! Mine! Oowww!" She yelled back at me, holding her nose all the while.

"Ugh! This is all your fault! Aaaaahhhh!" She screeched.

"Dude! You just busted up my freaking ear drums!" I said, covering my ears.

"Please like ears have drums! Wait... do they? Anyways, you busted up my nose!"

"You deserved it, you just dragged me!" I said.

"Sometimes I wonder how you made it to senior year." I muttered to myself.

"Uh hello I'm gorgeous and smart! Unlike you!"

I snorted. "As if. Do you know who I am? I'm the famous one here." I looked her up and down then continued, "Unlike you. Your just a jealous hater."

"I am not jealous! I would have gotten that deal if I weren't so sick that night! I would be the one with all the fame and fortune, a big mansion that would put the White House in shame, and meeting other wealthy people! You stole my life! But at least I have my Jack!"

Huh? The hell is wrong with this chick?

"Uh D I don't know what the hell your talking about. I did not steal your life and I am most certain Jack isn't yours. I mean why do couples always say that they're theirs? We aren't even items, oh wait. Oh now I get it... I think. Anyways, what's the point of arguing with me when I don't even understand what you're talking about?"

"Bullshit! And stop calling me D! You lost the right to years ago! I know you know what I'm talking about!"

I let out a breath and said, "Look, I know what happened that day, we changed, but I still want you to know that no matter what you do or I say, I will never forget who you were before. And I won't stop calling you D because I still think you are that same person."

I saw something in her eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. I continued talking.

"But yeah I do know what you are talking about, I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Donna asked quietly this time.

"Everything. From that day to this very present day."

Silence. After what felt like eternity, her mouth opened to say something, but then all of a sudden the classroom door opened. We both looked in that direction and in came 2 people making out. A teacher and... a student. Several seconds passed, and they were still... ugh I don't even wanna say it. I turned to look at Donna who had her cell phone in hand probably videoing this for a blackmail. They didn't even notice us until I cleared my throat. They immediately pulled away and stared at us.

"Ladies! Aren't you supposed to be in class! Detention for you both!" It was our math teacher, Mr. Eee, who snapped out of it first. I know right? Weird name huh?

"Oh, Mr. Eee. I don't think we did anything wrong. We were just having a nice, private chat. Right Kim?" Donna asked, looking over at me.

"Uh... yeah. Just having a chat, you know us girls."

"It is the middle of your class periods! Now get to them right now! You both have detention on Saturday!" Mr. Eee shouted, his face turning redder at every second, but I don't think it's from the shouting.

"I don't think we do." Donna said casually, a smile on her face.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Videos of teachers and students eating their faces off in an empty classroom is a popular thing now on the web, where everyone from all over the world can see." Donna looked down at her phone, and looked up again, then continued now with a smirk on her face. "At least it will be, unless... you don't give us detention."

Disbelief. That's what their expression showed, including mines.

I now smirked with her. Oh blackmail is the life, for me anyways.

"Ms. Tobin! Blackmailing is just not right! Haven't you learned that from your parents!" Mr. Eee said.

"Mr. Eee, hooking up with students is just not right either. Haven't **you** learned that from your parents?" Donna said back innocently, with a mischievious smile.

Silence. Again, but this time it was between Mr. Eee and Donna.

Mr. Eee sighed, more like huffed, clearly annoyed then said, "Just get to class. No detention for either of you."

We smirked once again, and exited out of the classroom.

"Oh, and by the way Hope, student and teacher relationships **never **work out in real life. He's 29. Wow you are way desperate." I heard Donna whisper into that girl's ear, on the way out.

We high fived each other, giggling like little girls.

"Now that was genius! Good one D! Guess some things never change."

Donna stiffened and stopped walking.

"What's wrong D?" I asked, putting my arm around her like we were besties.

She shrugged my arm off her shoulders, and looked at me.

"We are not friends." She said, then walked ahead of me very quickly.

"Looks like she's back to her mean self." I muttered.

"Yeah, sure looks like it." I turned around to see a girl leaning against a locker.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not, but I know who you are. The Kim Crawford. The girl with the good looks. The decent singer. The famous blondie who decided to come back to public school."

"Not a fan? That's a first."

"There's always a first time for everything, Kimster."

"Ok..."

"Why so unsure? Everybody's bound to get rejected some time in their lives."

"Ok what are you talking about?"

"That girl you put your arm around on. You a lesbian or something?" She said, reaching into her back pocket for a piece of gum.

"No! Why would you say that? We barely know each other and you're saying a bunch of crap already!"

"Bisexual?"

"Dude!"

"Oh! Transgender!"

"No! I am not those things!"

"What are you then?"

"A regular human being! Who's attracted to guys! And in fact a girl!"

"Gee! Chill! I was just asking." She unwrapped the piece of gum, and started chewing it.

"Yeah! A bunch of rude things! I am not a lesbian, not bisexual, and I am not transgender!"

"Sensitive girl, I see." She said and blew a bubble.

"Whatever."

We just stood there for a few minutes in silence.

Huh that's the third time today. Wait, why am I here again... wait why is she here? And more importantly, who is she?

"So uh what's your name?"

"You're seriously asking that?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh hello, didn't you se the morning announcements today?"

"Definitely." I said, while smirking.

"But what does that have to do with any-"

Suddenly it dawned on me. I looked her over up and down, head to toe.

"You done checking me out yet?"

"What?"

"You sure your not into girls?"

"I'm pretty sure. I was just checking to see if you're Holly, right?"

"We have a winner! Took you long enough." Holly then sat down on the ground, her back leaning against the lockers.

"So Holly, what are you doing in the hall anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I could ask you the same question."

I decided to sit next to her on her left side.

"Well I was walking to my class when Donna, that girl you saw with me a few minutes ago, she... dragged me into a classroom." I said full on embarrassed.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Dude! Shut up! I'm just very light! We'll get caught!" I whisper yelled at her.

"So?"

"So, it will be on my permanent record! Donna just saved me from a Saturday detention by blackmailing a teacher! Don't you dare get me into trouble!"

"Your problem, not mine. Unlike you, I don't really care about permanent records. Their just some stupid records! Why do people even make records?! They'll just bite you in the ass and ruin most peoples lives, and possibly a child's life! People can change! Ugh! Stupid foster care." Holly said getting angry every second.

Holly was leaning way against the lockers. She pulled her knees close to her chest and put her head in her hands.

"Holly? Are you okay?" I asked.

I touched her shoulder and she flinched, then scooted away from me. I just sat there awkwardly and feeling uncomfortable in an emotional way. A few seconds later she got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at her.

"I gotta run. Bye." She said, barely a whisper, but I could hear her words perfectly. She then ran in a random direction.

What just happened?

* * *

The final bell rung, signaling it was the end of the day. Students rushed out of the classroom as soon as they were dismissed. I was the last to leave. When I was done packing up my stuff in my locker, just a few feet away from outside of my class, I closed it shut.

"Oh my God you scared me!"

"I always scare you. Ever since you came back actually." Jack said.

"Not my fault." He added, also putting his hands up in defense like he did my first day.

"Whatever."

"Aw come on don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"You're acting really weird."

"I act weird all the time."

"I meant like weirder than usual."

"Gee thanks. Every girl dreams that a guy will tell her that." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Ok what's wrong?"

Shoot, I forgot he's my best friend. He knows me better than I know myself. Haha I just quoted one of Adam Lambert's songs.

"KIM!" I saw Jack's hands waving in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Let's just go." He said, and then walked towards the exit.

Huh? Did he say something while I zoned out?

"Ok." I then walked or more like ran towards him.

"Hey Jack, where we meeting up with the guys?"

"The dojo."

"Oh my God! It has been like forever since I stepped foot in there!"

"Yeah."

"Ok, what's wrong with **you** now?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"Come on we have to go I'll be late. I go there to take karate."

"You don't sound concerned about that. I can see it in your eyes." I said.

"Well, your eyes say the same thing right now. I'll tell you what's wrong with me, if you tell me what's wrong with you." He said, coming closer to me that our foreheads were touching.

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"Stop it." I whispered.

"Stop what?"

"This."

"Why?" He asked, confusion visible in his eyes.

"Just stop."

He pulled away, and looked angry.

"You're embarrassed of me aren't you?"

"What?! No! Of course I'm not! How can you say that?!"

"We're out in the open where paparazzi can see us."

"I am not embarrassed of you. Why would I be?"

"You just told me to stop what I was doing earlier!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you won't understand."

"How do you know I won't? You won't know unless you explain it to me! I want to understand, but you won't even tell me your reason of whatever this is, what we are!"

"Would you keep your voice level down please!" I whisper yelled.

"Why are you ashamed?"

"No! It's just hard to explain!"

"I can't believe my mom was right!"

"What, about me? No, she isn't! I haven't changed, just what people think of me as has!" I blurted out.

"What?!" Oh shit I am so dead!

"Nothing! Let's just go to the dojo. Come on, before you're late!" I said, trying to let this pass for the time being.

"I'm already late!" Jack shouted.

"Well then let's go before you'll be even more late! I wanna see Rudy!" I tried to sound excited, but Jack didn't look convinced.

"Would you care to at least explain to me how you know about my mom and I's conversation?"

"Ok! But can we go to the dojo first? I promise I'll tell you! I just wanna see Rudy." I said, really meaning it this time.

"Fine." He said, not very kindly though.

The rest of our walk to the dojo was the most awkward time I've experienced with Jack. It even topped last night after we kissed. Yeah, that awkward.

Once we stepped foot in the dojo, all the guys including Rudy were all gathered around on the mats. Jerry near the lockers laying down with his arms behind his head. Milton sat about a feet away from him pretty much just sitting. Rudy who was also laying down, but pretending to make snow angels on the center of the mats. Eddie was just on the other side of the mats sitting, while looking weirded out by Rudy. They all stopped what they were doing though when they saw us.

Rudy was the first to greet us.

"KIM!" He shouted happily, running up to hug me. I hugged him back.

"Rudy!" I said, just a little less excited, but not in a bad way though.

"I heard you were back! Finally I get to see you!" He said, and looked at the guys, then said to them jokingly, "How could you have kept her away from me this long?".

"I've been here for just a couple days Rudy." I said.

"A couple days too long. I haven't seen you in years! Can you really blame me?"

"I guess not."

"I'm glad you're back! These guys are a mess."

"Hey! I'm a black belt!" Jack said, faking hurt.

"Oh, Jack! You're here! Where have you been! You're late!"

"I know Rudy, Kim and I were just having a **chat**." Jack said, looking at me the whole time.

"Ok..." Rudy said, looking at Jack and I weirdly.

Silence, yet again.

I heard Jack sigh, then he said, "We have to finish this **chat** in private because we weren't able to, I didn't want to be any more late, so yeah."

He grabbed me by the arm and we entered the girls changing room. He looked at me.

"Well, are you going to explain."

"Which part?"

"How you know the conversation my mom and I had last night before I came to your house?"

"You may have answered my phone call by accident."

"That doesn't explain why you decided to stick around and listen."

"Look I realized I had to hang up since it was none of my business, but then..."

"Then what?"

"I heard my name, and wondered why your mom was talking about me."

"That doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop!"

"Jack! Please please please lower your voice! They might hear us!" I whisper yelled.

"Who cares! Obviously you don't since you listened in on a conversation between my mom and I! You know what I'm going home!"

Jack stormed out of the girls changing room. He then picked up his backpack from the ground near the bench.

"Jack where are you going? You just came here, and now you're leaving?" Rudy asked.

"Pretty much." Jack replied, his backpack on his shoulder.

"Ok what happened?"

"I just need to leave." Jack replied to him.

"Why?"

"... My mom... she just... Look I need to leave! I'll be at practice tomorrow after school, twice the amount of time I'm here to make it up. See you later guys!" Jack said, already outside, not bothering to hear what Rudy has to say.

"Kim, please tell me what really happened. I heard Jack yelling from the girls changing room."

I looked at him weirdly.

"I'm guessing..." Rudy said.

"We just had a... disagreement." I said.

"Sounds a lot more than a disagreement."

"Look, Rudy. I gotta go too."

"I'll probably be back here tomorrow so I can sign up to take karate here again. Like old times."

"Like old times..." Rudy repeated.

"Ok bye guys!"

They said their byes, and I left to catch up with Jack. After a few minutes of walking a few blocks away from the mall, I saw him a few feet away, walking towards his house I guess.

"JACK! Just... please hear me out!" I shouted, running towards Jack, who's angrily walking home.

"I just did!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air angrily, while still walking, without even turning around to face me.

"Jack, you know what I meant!" I shouted back, going a little faster to catch up with him.

Man, he is one fast walker.

"It was an accident! I swear, I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I was just..." I didn't really know why or what made me listen in on their private argument.

"Wow Kim, I'm surprised you can say that many words considering you basically told me you were eavesdropping on my private conversation! You got some guts! Just save it!" Jack spat back, now facing her.

My eyes started to water.

"Nothing else to say, huh. Thought so, now if you excuse me, I have to go and apologize to my mom that she was right about you. And don't even bother talking to me anymore." Jack said, coldly.

Then, he walked away, leaving me all alone, without a second look.

I think I just heard my heart crack into a million pieces. What on Earth have I done?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well kind of, but yeah, still a cliffhanger. I'm sorry this chapter took almost about a month to update. I procrastinate a lot. I just realized that people who write their own stories, and haven't updated for a long time are just either lazy, don't have time, or give up on a story, but that's not the point. My point is if you tell your readers that you don't have any more ideas, that's just a lie that you don't know about...yet. Why, you ask? Because those people(not really including the ones who don't have time to write) don't go on their computer and really type to try and see if they really don't have any ideas on what's going to happen next. Good thing I realized that now. Once I start to type something that might be a good idea to put in my next chapter, post sooner, and I end up putting it in. Ok that kind of sounds wrong if you know what I mean. Whatever.**

**I also want to say thank you for sticking around and continuing to read my story. You know who you guys are. All of you who reviewed, PMed me to continue, favorite/followed my story and/or me are one of the reasons why I didn't give up on my story. **

**Who thinks we can reach up to over 100 reviews? If we do, I might just update early. At least a little earlier, depends if the internet gets paid on time, unlike last time.**


End file.
